


Dance With Me

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, During the wedding in the finale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: I’m no real help with real plot direction, but wuko set during, or even shortly after, the wedding? If you choose to do this thanks sm!Went with some Wuko during the wedding :D





	Dance With Me

“Wu, I’m not dancing with you,” Mako grumbled. He would have crossed his arms, but his obviously was still hurt.

“Pleeeeaasseee,” Wu begged. “Look at everyone having so much fun.” Wu motioned towards the dance floor, where everyone seemed to be having a blast. It didn’t matter if they were good or bad at dancing, they were just enjoying their time. Enjoying the fact that they could celebrate something as amazing as this. Celebrate love after a time where love and hope hadn't seemed so important.

“I don’t dance,” Mako huffed.

“Even Lin is dancing!” Wu practically shouted. And he was right. Somehow Kya had dragged her onto the dance floor without being killed. Someone may even say that Lin had a small smile on her lips.

Mako sighed. The fact that Lin was dancing kind of did make him look and feel bad if he didn’t take Wu’s offer. 

“One dance,” he said sternly.

“YES!” Wu shouted as he threw a victorious fist into the air. “I promise it’ll be fun.” Wu grabbed Mako’s hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. He smiled brightly at Korra and Asami who were already dancing. 

“Woah! Mako’s actually going to dance,” Korra said in surprise when she realized that the firebender was following Wu. 

“Don’t laugh,” he grumbled.

Asami put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We would never. Also if you’ve been watching, you can’t be much worse than this one here.” Asami playfully shoved Korra’s shoulder.

Korra gasped and put a hand over her heart. “I am amazing!” she said jokingly. Sure the Avatar could be graceful during her bending, but whenever someone asked her to dance, all of that left her. Instead it was replaced with her fun, goofy self.

“See, you’re fine,” Wu encouraged. Wu was already swaying to the music. He stepped a bit closer to Mako, trying to make him more comfortable. He grabbed his hand and tried to get him to follow his rythym. “Come on, let’s see your moves!”

“I haven’t had enough drinks for this,” Mako mumbled, although he did try following Wu’s movements. 

Gradually Mako loosened up and surprisingly he wasn’t a bad dancer. Soon one song turned into two and then eventually three. Mako was smiling by the time Wu dragged him away from the dance floor to grab something to drink.

“Not so bad, huh?” Wu asked as he passed Mako a drink.

Mako shook his head in resignation. “It was fun,” he admitted. 

Even with a drink in his hand, Wu still danced a little to the music. He couldn’t hide his happiness from hearing Mako admit that he had fun. 

“How’s your arm?”

“Sore,” Mako said matter of factly.

“We could always leave soon,” Wu suggested. “It looks like a lot of people have already left,” he added.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Wu smiled up at Mako, but when their eyes met he looked away and down at the ground. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Mako had said earlier. How he had said that he really could be a good leader. 

“Mako?”

“Hmm,” he hummed from behind his drink.

“Did you really mean it when you said I’m going to make a great leader?” Wu asked quietly.

Mako lowered his glass and looked at Wu intently. “I meant every word.”

“R-really?”

“Wu, you were truly a leader throughout the whole invasion. You’ve grown so much and definitely will be a great leader,” Mako reiterated.

“T-thank you.” Wu pursed his lips at the fact that he couldn’t stop stuttering.

Mako draped his arm over Wu’s shoulders. “I mean it.”

Wu finally looked up and when his eyes met Mako’s amber ones, he knew that Mako was telling the truth. He truly believed what he was saying to Wu. And now Wu believed it too.

“Let’s get out of here,” Mako said with a soft smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they shared their feelings for one another and became a couple :D


End file.
